


Something Called Trust

by psychopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopath/pseuds/psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cmt1992:  Isaac and Derek finding out Scott sacrificed himself to the Alpha pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Called Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmt1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmt1992/gifts).



> 3x10; The Overlooked  
> Unbeta'd
> 
> //didn't turn out as I would like, but I hope you like it!

            Scott trudged home, taking in the cold night air, hoping it would cool his head.  Under his breath he cursed, having been sent home by Deucalion he was left unaware of the fates of his mother and the sheriff.  Isaac’s sitting on his bed by the time he gets to his room, and even before that, he can smell him.  There’s a long sigh, and he hesitates before opening the door, not knowing what to say because he knows Isaac can smell Deucalion’s scent on him.

            The moment he opens the door, Isaac’s staring at him.  He wonders, for a moment, how long he’s been there.  “Where’d you go?” he asks casually, except Scott knows Isaac’s question isn’t as simple as that.

            “Isaac…” he begins slowly, his voice tinged with a slight warning tone.  _Don’t ask_ , he wants to say, but he knows he can’t.  Not with Isaac.

            Yet, he’s not taking any of that and pulls out his phone, waving it.  “Stiles texted us,” there’s a faint pause and Scott opens his mouth before closing it immediately, “Derek’s pissed, you know.”  Except Derek’s always pissed or grumpy, so it doesn’t make much of a difference to Scott.

            Scott gives another long sigh and takes another seat next to him on his bed.  Gazing at his hands that he’s clasped together in his lap he’s surprised at how calm his voice sounds, “they’re gone.”

            “I know,” Isaac replies simply, “Stiles.”  Not that it’s much of an answer, but Scott understands what he means.  His mind flashes, remembering his best friend’s face as he walked away from him, towards Deucalion.  Biting his lip, he begins fiddling with his hands.

            “What do you want me to say?”  Scott’s glad the lights are off, because frankly, he doesn’t really want to see Isaac’s face right now.  Not now when he’s breaking down and crumbling, not knowing whether his decision what right or wrong, or if he’s disappointed everyone with his decision.  Though he knows that maybe his pain isn’t as bad as Isaac—he can hear him whimpering at night—he doesn’t know even where he should begin.

            A long sigh escapes Isaac lips, “I trust you, Scott,” and Scott soaks up the silent echoes that follow.  There have been a lot of silences today, and Scott clasps his hands even tighter, trying to remember his last moment with his mother.  He remembers hearing her voice over the overcom and the panic that had set in.  The feelings of denial, not wanting to admit it was hers, and the haze that fell over his mind as he rushed out of the hospital.

            “—ott, _Scott_ ,” he looks up and Isaac gives a relieved sigh when their eyes meet, “I waited for you, you know?”

            “Why?” his voice cracks, and it’s a hushed whisper.

            “I could say the same to you.”

            Scott’s breath catches and he hesitates, “he said… he said he could help save them.”  A heavy feeling sunk down, and he closed his eyes for a moment, not sure if he should regret his choice or not.  After all, he simply did what he thought was best.  That’s how he had always made his decisions.  Wanting to keep everyone and anyone safe.  A frail smile crossed his face and then faded.

            “Talk to Derek,” Isaac says quietly.

            “Derek is too worried about Cora to be helpful,” he replies harshly.  He bites his lip, wishing it hadn’t sounded as bad as it did, but it was true.  Having lost his family, regained part of it, only to fear he might lose another again, Derek would be of no help.  Flopping back onto his bed, he gazed into the ceiling, “some days I wish I was still no one.  Not important, just… me.  When no one expected anything great from me and everyone was safe.”

            “We’ll save them.  I don’t know how, but we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to expand on this? Drop me a comment! 
> 
> Follow & send me requests: the--psychopath.tumblr.com


End file.
